Hungarian Horntail
The Hungarian Horntail is a dragon native to Hungary and is considered to be the most dangerous dragon breed. It has brown skin, a spiked tail, and bronze horns protruding from its head. It has yellow eyes with vertical pupils. Its roar is a yowling, screeching scream, and its flame can reach to about fifty feet. While having a very far reaching flame the Horntails breath can reach extremely high temperatures as it made a stone turn red hot in seconds. The Horntail's foods of choice include cattle, sheep, and goat. Its eggs are cement-coloured with very hard shells. Horntails are also known for being one of the most vicious breeds of dragon; even Rubeus Hagrid commented on their ferocity. Along with their viciousness Horntails are shown being extremely fast while in flight able to keep up with a Firebolt broomstick, a broom capable of going from 0 to 150 miles per hour in 10 seconds. Horntails are also seen able to keep up with Harry Potter's flying skills; a very impressive feat considering Harry's talent as a seeker. The 1994 Triwizard Tournament A Hungarian Horntail was to be faced during the First Task of the 1994 Triwizard Tournament, in an effort to retrieve a Golden egg. Harry Potter had to face it after selecting, at random, a tiny model depicting the Horntail from a bag. He Summoned his Firebolt broomstick to him and used it to maneuver around the dragon to retrieve the egg. It is stated that Ron Weasley's brother Charlie helped transport the dragon from Romania. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, the Horntail broke free of its chain and chased Harry around the castle grounds, almost causing Harry to fall to his death at one point when he was trying to reach his Firebolt, but when the chase continued, Harry flew through the Viaduct, which the Horntail crashed into causing it to fall into the chasm below, presumably to its death. *When faced with the agony of trying to ask someone to the Yule Ball, Harry said that he would have preferred facing the Horntail again. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, the Hungarian Horntail model that was given to Harry from Barty Crouch Sr. is seen in the Roast chestnuts sale, located in Diagon Alley. It is possible that Harry gave his dragon to Fred and George who put it there. *The Horntail is featured in the video game version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and lives in The Dark Caves, a wizarding world forestal area with a giant cave. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Hermione falls into the arena with Harry and they both have to battle it. It not only breaks free like in the movie, but it also chases them into the castle. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 in Year 2, there is a moving picture of a wizard being chased by a Horntail in front of Hogwarts. If one gives the wizard a sword he will kill the Horntail and give the player a key. .]] *The horntail's appearance is based off of the dragons in the movie, "Reign of Fire". *The appearance of the horntail is more akin to that of a traditional Wyvern; as it has no forelegs, a true classical dragon having forelegs, hindlegs and wings. *The Hungarian Horntail is part of the Dragon Challenge Roller Coaster in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter along with the Chinese Fireball. Appearances form.]] *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Category:Dragons (species) Category:Creatures affiliated with fire Category:XXXXX Creatures Category:Beasts